Saint Tenma : Galaxian War and Phoenix
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: Pegasus Tenma who was raised in Sanctuary thought he was ready for anything and Athena was his goddess . Or so he thought, but Athena was not the same as gentle and kind girl in his distant memory. She was just a rich lady with a lot to prove, holding a stupid tournament and a spoiled brat. And there's a jerk Shun called his brother... Second installment of Saint Tenma
1. Prologue

**Welcome! To second arc of Saint Tenma… wow! Before new year too… I thought I would forget this story at some point, but hey! This is one of my very first baby in this site!**

 **So! Without anymore delay! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue: A farce like war…**

It was a beautiful twilight sky, the roof of the word painted in myriad of color from red, orange and blue. The surface of sacred temple of lion dyed by the light, every contour of age became pronounced before their very eyes. Reminding them that these temples they guarded had existed since the age of Gods. Every time the tip of their finger brushed against the coarse surface they felt connected with time and tradition; through marks of touch they shook hands of countless generations of Athena's saints that had departed the world before them.

This was especially true to highest ranked saints of Athena, the gold saints.

"Your determination wouldn't change, would you? Tenma?"

Tenma, the Pegasus saint looked up to his brother in arms, "Yes."

"This is crazy, stop it! Are you ignoring your brother and mentor's order?"

Brown eyes closed, his expression pained. "Even if it's your order as my superior, brother and mentor… I will disobey you! It's for your own good! Aiolia! Milo!"

"You're serious!" Milo snarled, "In that case, I will stop you! No matter what happens!"

The Pegasus saint cracked one eye open, "Even so, my decision wouldn't change!" And with that he raised the jar on his hand and-

 **"STOP IT!"** The two gold saints shouted in agony **. "Don't do it! Tenma!"**

GLUP! BLOP! BLOP! POUR! He poured the purified water onto larger jug filled with burgundy liquid.

"Don't put water on our wine, TENMAAAAAAAAAA!" They howled in despair.

Tenma ignored them, at thirteen years old he was getting very good at it. "No can do!"

"We're twenty! We deserve undiluted wine!" Milo wept.

"You two are both terrible drunk, and so… no pure wine allowed in twelve temples!" Tenma declared as he mixed the wine with water.

Camus who had poured himself some nodded. "Besides, I have explained to you… thinning pure wine with water is a normal tradition since ancient time in Greece."

"I am a modern man! I don't care what our ancestors did, Camus!"

Tenma huffed, "You two can't drink responsibly to save your live, so no pure wine for you…"

"Isn't it just sad, our youngest is more responsible than you two…" Aphrodite drawled on, cutting a piece of Baklava for himself with fork. "Hm… this is really good! Miss Lithos."

Lithos, one of Aiolia's servants beamed. "Thank you Lord Aphrodite! I did my best." She had cooked dolmades, grape's leaf rolled with minced meat. Musakka, eggplant, potato and roasted meat. Tzatkki, plain Greek yogurt with pita bread.

Aiolia groaned, sipping the diluted wine. "At least you didn't mix up salt for sugar this time…" His tongue was still feeling phantom numbness from spicy baklava, traditional Greek pie Lithos cooked for him years ago,. "In the first place, it's Milo's fault to challenge me to a drinking match last time!" Which led to a mad drinking night.

"What did you say?! You damned ornery cat?!"

"What did you say, Arthropod?!"

"Shut up! You two!" Tenma howled, "I am enjoying my meal, and this supposed to be my party!"

That silenced them both, after the wine fiasco they almost forgot why they had a feast in Aiolia's front yard in the first place. At last after a long training, the time has come for Tenma to start his first big mission. Galaxian war, the tournament held in Tokyo by Kido corps. The tournament itself was not a problem, if only the participants weren't bronze saints Kido sent years ago to win sacred cloth of saint, their supposed comrades.

It was a heresy, to use the cloth for their personal gain, to fight not in the name of justice and Athena. If that was enough, the prize of the tournament was Sagittarius Gold cloth.

"Is it the biggest problem?" Tenma asked after the feast to Shaka, as the Virgo saint led the younger saint to his temple. "They handed the gold cloth over as a prize like that… or was it the publicity?"

Shaka inhaled softly, "Are you aware most people is under assumption you're to be prepared as the next Sagittarius saint?"

Tenma nodded, "And they're wrong…" He said without hesitation, "This bronze cloth I'm wearing now… it's mine, always is…" He always felt that way, it was strange that to him regardless of what everyone said, he was meant to be Pegasus saint.

The blond opened the door to Twin sala garden, the innermost place in his temple only select few know of. No words exchanged as they made their way towards the two identical trees and Shaka sat down, legs crossed and Tenma also sat down on the soft grass.

"I have taught you about the concept of reincarnation…" Tenma nodded slowly, unsure what Shaka was getting at. "So, Tenma…"

Silence stretched as if eternity itself was present in that beautiful garden.

"Do you know who you are?"

* * *

 **Sanctuary Ship, Nike**

In years of his tutelage under both Crystal and Camus, Hyouga was emulating Camus a little too much for comfort. So, when he called them all and briefed them on their first big mission, Hyouga was not impressed, but furious in artic like anger.

"Did none of their master's teaching made it to their numb skull?" Hyouga wondered, her ice like blue eyes shimmered under the light. Gone the baby fat and pale skin, replaced by muscular body and healthy tanned skin after years of harsh training. "Not only they fight for their own selfish wish, they also flaunt their power in public… for what? Sagittarius Gold cloth they're in no way legible for…"

Tenma nodded, "Thank you for the summary of their crime against Saint code and Athena, Hyouga… thanks a lot."

"Tenma… can we talk some sense to them first?" Tenma best friend and comrade asked.

In years of training Shun had grew up to adolescent with the same beautiful face, and unlike his brother in arms he was lightly muscled and slender built. After all as the current Andromeda saint, agile body was preferred rather than raw power.

"I would have done the same… but I won't care about the prize, I will return just to see Ikki." Shun added, his eyes narrowed in sadness. "We're all orphans… and thrown to this world only armed with our body… to see each other again we have no other choice but abide by Kido Mitsumasa's will…"

"Shun…" The last in their group was the oldest, it never cease to baffle Tenma how Mei could grow up to be a brother with the closest personality to Shun, albeit he was not a pacifist with hidden sadistic streak but still very kind. Another student that in Tenma opinion shouldn't emulate their teacher too closely, dyeing his hair the same color as DeathMask was overboard.

Imitation was the highest form of praise they said…

Tenma sighed, "Kido Mitsumasa is already dead."

"Good riddance." Hyouga muttered with no small amount of satisfaction in his voice.

"Hyouga!" Mei hissed at his half-brother in scolding tone before turning his attention to their leader. "So what are we going to do, Tenma?"

The Pegasus saint crossed his arms, "Well… our law aside, I can't ignore what Shun said… I mean some of them might not be there for selfish purpose. Not to mention, Aiolia and Milo also voiced their concern about upcoming holy war."

They tensed, the holy war… they were one of few that had been informed it was happening in their generation and Sanctuary was preparing for the worst.

"We can't just punish blindly without proper investigation and decreasing our manpower."

Hyouga narrowed his eyes, "With lowering our standard? Or getting lenient towards rogue saints?"

"Of course, we're not going to do such thing." Tenma denied, "And even if it's as Shun said, they're not here for the prize… they're not off of the hook. One way of another they would get some punishment for breaking our law, just nothing as drastic as death sentence."

They pointedly ignore Shun's relieved sigh.

"I'd like Mei to join the tournament with Shun and Hyouga but…"

Mei shook his head, "Tatsumi know me… I am afraid I am not suitable for infiltration mission."

"And there's other personal mission of mine." That surprised them, Tenma never had solo mission and it was unusual when they had one this big Tenma had to stretch himself thin for other mission. "It's above your clearance, and let's just say it involves me getting as close as I could to investigate Kido Saori."

"What about that selfish brat?" Hyouga wondered. "I can't imagine that terrible girl is of any importance other than being the bastard's granddaughter."

Tenma's left eyebrow twitched dangerously and the three half-brothers backed away in caution. "I'd say it's none of your business…" He inhaled deeply, "But if you have to know Hyouga, it won't be a fun mission for me…"

* * *

 **SS Hotel, Tokyo**

It was not a luxurious room, far from it. The bedroom with two beds and a bathroom was utilitarian, no TV, no air-con, just bare necessity that fit the saints just fine. Luxury was an enemy to them in every sense of word, as spoiling one's body would be detrimental to one's training.

"Ne, Shun…" Tenma called out to his roommate who was in the middle of polishing Andromeda's chain before bed. "Tell me about Kido Saori in good light…"

Shun froze, "Erm…" He trailed off unsurely, delicate lips quivered. "She is pretty, elegant and charismatic girl…"

The Pegasus saint narrowed his eyes, "Even though I ask you to sugarcoat it you only can tell me superficial stuff like she is pretty. Nothing about her personality?"

"She is a very proud person?"

"Shun… what you tell me sounds like a roundabout way to describe Kido Saori as spoiled and arrogant Ojou-sama, like Hyouga…"

Shun fidgeted, "Well… I think Saori-san is lonely and awkward so when we were young, she don't know how to get along with us… I mean we're all boys."

"Shun… that didn't explain using boys around her to play horsey with real whip."

"Erm…"

Tenma turned around, "Forget it Shun… go to sleep, you have to go signing up for the stupid tournament tomorrow morning." Hyouga would come as late as he could to avoid suspicion.

As for his personal mission to investigate Kido Saori… Tenma was unsure what to feel, because the image of warm and gentle girl that engraved in his memory didn't match the girl Shun couldn't even describe in good light.

 _"Tenma… Brother! Look! I made you bracelet! It's a promise that we will stay as friends!"_

Wild flower she weaved with prayers for their friendship, a hope for better tomorrow…

His friend, beloved and goddess he devoted himself for…

Sasha, Athena…

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Seika sighed, it felt just yesterday they finished mourning period for their grandfather. Saori was recovering from the lost, but it was obvious she was shaken by Mitsumasa's death. This was Saori's first taste of losing her beloved, and even though Saori tried to put a brave face, Seika knew better.

Saori didn't fare well with losing their grandfather, and hated herself for it. However instead of moving on, Saori tried to distract herself with focusing on Galaxian war. The tournament their grandfather asked Shiori to start with his dying breath, claiming it was for the sake of the world.

"This is ridiculous, Saori… stop this!" Seika pleaded.

Her adopted sister glared at her, beautiful purple eyes that used to shine with joy and innocence were hardened with determination. "It's Ojii-sama's last wish! As his heirs it's our duty to fulfill it!"

Seika owed many things to Kido Mitsumasa, and she respected him to an extent even though he was the reason why she lost so many surrogate brother from her orphanage and so far, only Seiryuu and Jabu returned. That respect mostly vanished when of all things to ask in his dead bed, Mitsumasa had to ask Saori to hold his stupid tournament in his place.

She didn't know much about Saint but from little she had learned, Saints were honorable warriors of Athena with power to split earth with their kick. She also knew who Saori was, and why Mitsumasa worshipped her little sister like a goddess. She was an insurance to guide Saor, because while Tatsumi was loyal he was not the smartest.

Saori was Athena, the goddess reborn in human body.

Even if they were _hers_ , Seika couldn't see how pitting them against each other in glorified tournament could win Saori their approval. It was not honorable, but insulting to make entertainment out of them. He claimed it was to draw out the evil in Sanctuary to the surface, making the tournament as grand as possible and once the enemy showed themselves, the saints under Saori would fight against it for her.

"Saori… is there nothing I can do to change your mind."

"No, Onee-sama…" Saori's will was unmoving. "I have to do this! For Ojii-sama's sake!"

It was naïve to think the saints would just believe Saori was Athena. Seika loved her sister very much, but aside from Jabu the saints they gathered didn't have high opinion on Saori. They never know Saori had changed, and her aloof and dignified appearance made them think she was just the grown up version of that selfish little girl they knew from their childhood.

Not to mention after growing up by Saori's side, Seika didn't see anything goddess like in her sister. Seika researched a lot about Athena since Mitsumasa revealed the truth to her, Athena was goddess of warfare, wise, fair and respected. Personality wise, Seika could see the connection somewhat but it was superficial at best. It was not like Saori had done anything sort of miracle to prove her divine status.

Sometimes Seika was tempted to entertain the idea that Saori was just a normal girl and their grandfather was the mad man who was dreaming everything.

Now, if only she could talk some sense to her sister…

* * *

 **The next day**

He didn't like fighting, and this Galaxian War was like a nightmare for a pacifist like him. After all, the upcoming battle was pointless. Even if Grand Foundation promised glory, he knew it was a lie. At least to Saint of Athena, their definition of glory didn't match mundane understanding. He was very tempted to agree with Hyouga sometimes, that they should get this over with, taking back the gold cloth, and drag Jabu and co to Sanctuary to be judged.

Their plan was simple, Shun just had to go back to Kido manor and tried to speak with Saori to gain more insight about the tournament and participants. It was not a strategy worth of saints under protection of Goddess of Wisdom for sure, but Tenma was a believer that simpler plan meant smaller chance of failing. Shun agreed, but he didn't like what the plan entailed at all.

It didn't work so well however…

 _[So far six bronze saints have gathered in the mansion… I am the seventh to return.]_ Shun relayed to him through telepathy.

Their leader added, _[I only sensed five bronze saint level cosmoses inside.]_

Shun closed his eyes briefly, _[You're right… I think I can assume it's Shiryuu, he like Hyouga couldn't stand Saori-san…]_ Always avoiding the girl because he couldn't handle such a selfish princess. _[Maybe he is staying somewhere else too.]_

 _[Ah… The disciple of Libra saint, Dragon Shiryuu…]_

The Andromeda saint didn't know what to think that Shiryuu of all people was willing to participate in this, and the only explanation he could come up with was Shiryuu's competitive streak when martial arts was concerned. Tenma wanted to be cautious with Shiryuu because he was a gold saint's disciple like Hyouga.

Shun looked around, the mansion didn't change much from little he remembered in his childhood. He was pleasantly surprised that Seika-neesan was adopted too and became Saori-san's legal guardian until the girl was old enough to lead Kido corps. He wondered if apologetic look their older sister's figure had meant something else.

"Saori-san…" Shun tried to reason. "I can't join this tournament… it's against our code, and all I want is to see my brother again. I am not interested in your prize."

Saori nodded, "You may… with joining this tournament you can see Ikki again."

"Saori-san…" Shun tried in firmer tone. "Athena saints fight for justice, this tournament… it's a glorified farce. You can't do this to us…"

The lilac haired lady was unimpressed, "We _can_ … my grandfather adopted you out of goodness in his heart and sent you to earn your cloth, you owe him… it's his last wish."

The Andromeda saint sighed, "As you said, we _earn_ our cloth… we bet our life! Even though your grandfather sent us, he has no right for our cloth."

"Shun!" Jabu hissed, "How dare you to speak like that to Ojou-sama! Leave your cloth here and fight! It's Ojou-sama's order!"

Shun bit his lower lip, "Jabu… both of us are all Athena's saints, no one but Athena and higher ranked saints have right to order us…" He reminded the Unicorn Saint. "And I am not leaving my cloth just so we could do something as ridiculous as _dramatic_ entrance." Shun was appalled when they asked him to leave Andromeda to their care. "Our sacred cloth is not for exhibit-"

WHOOSH!

SLAM!

Shun caught Jabu's fist and with well-trained reflex used Jabu's own power to throw the other saint over his shoulder.

"Gah!"

His green eyes hardened, looking away with disgust. "Your master would be disappointed, Jabu… you-"

 _[Shun, that's enough…]_ Shun froze on the spot as he backed away from Jabu. _[Do as they said, leave Andromeda to them.]_

His eyes widened in shock at Tenma's order. _[But Tenma, that's…]_

 _[At this rate we're coming off too hostile, just pretend to be obedient. It pains me you have to join this farce… but for the sake of our mission, so be it.]_

Shun took a deep breathe, "Fine… I will do as you said, Saori-san."

But it was not for you, Shun inwardly say to himself.

* * *

 **That Night…**

"Can we just get over this already?" Hyouga hissed, slamming his fist on the table and in impressive display of control he didn't even make a dent on the cheap furniture. "Arrest Jabu and the rest of idiot friends of his…" Namely Ichi, ban, Geki and Nachi. "And tell Shiryuu he can get a fight somewhere else, or Roushi should talk some sense to him."

Tenma sighed, because this mission was personal everyone was high-strung about it. "I understand your feeling Hyouga, but we have to wait and see." Hyouga was about to protest but stopped at his next line. "It's Camus' order… remember, it's already a _public_ event. And there's more than what meets the eye in this to our superiors."

The Cygnus saint scowled, "Fine… I can't see how is this farce could worth anything aside from the biggest shame in this century to us."

To be honest Tenma hoped it only worth _that_ much. "Mei, how is it going in your end?"

The Berenice Coma saint smiled, "I manage to join the tournament easily without giving out my identity to Tatsumi-san." He sighed, "It pains me to deceive him." His father's right hand man didn't recognize him at all, then again with generic name Akira it was not hard to make Tatsumi think he was just one of many orphans Kido adopted.

"I am not surprised." Hyouga murmured softly, "Only select few of us leave impression on that fool." Most of all the rebellious Ikki.

The implication of 'select few' didn't lost on Shun. "But still… is it true among us, only ten survives?"

Tenma looked up from his report, "It's more than expected… to be honest we expect only you three and Roushi's disciple to survive our training." Which was why they weren't so worried the situation escalated to this. "Milo did say if he was Kido, he would send at least one thousand kids… you guys are all very talented if ten out of one hundred got their cloth. I mean… you guys made up one eighth of our main force."

"Jabu and his band of idiots doesn't count." Hyouga insisted, he felt insulted to be put on the same level as them. "I was there to check our competition, none of them could match us…" Shiryuu perhaps could put up a fight but Hyouga was sure in the end they would come up on the top.

The Pegasus saint frowned, "Hm… anyway, the first match would be between Mei and Big Dipper Saint, Bear Geki…"

Mei nodded, "I will do my best to finish the fight without harming Geki-kun."

Glad to know Mei was more concerned in putting more effort in using minimum force to win. Tenma hoped this mission would end with them dragging those idiots to Sanctuary for reprimand and not anything serious. Then again, he was not delusional enough to think anyone who participate in this stupid tournament could get away with a slap on their wrist.

Unless Athena herself forgave them.

* * *

 **Goroho, China**

Pegasus constellation was very bright tonight, it had always been shining brighter than most in his eyes. Even though two centuries had passed the memory of the war and losing his brother remained strongly. Dohko knew he would see Tenma again, the Pegasus saint would never miss the upcoming Holy War.

He would be here, by Athena's side.

"Are you there already? Tenma? Back to our goddess' side?"

If Tenma was here, Dohko imagined the dolt would smile like the sun and cheekily replied.

 _"Always... Dohko, always."_

* * *

 **Yes, I am using Mei as placeholder for canon Seiya...  
Let's hope this new story won't be the death of me and Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 01: Mock War

**I'm back again**

 **Chapter 01: Mock War**

 _Greek legend tells of the heroic Perseus, who severed the head of the monstrous Medusa.  
From the spilled blood sprang Pegasus, the magnificently winged sacred horse.  
Pegasus then took flight into the Heavens and become a constellation..._

 _For sure, humans witnessed and became a part of the gods' wars.  
However, there were times Athena had to leave the battlefield, so she left it in the care of brave, young men.  
There men came from all over the Earth, and were the epitome of true courage and power.  
They didn't use normal weapons, for their own bodies were weapons.  
Their fists were known to rend the Heavens and their kicks to crack the earth.  
The ages tell that wicked times would inevitably come again, and that the saints will be..._

 _ **The warriors of hope…** _

Pegasus Tenma sighed as he looked around the coliseum, wondering if past saints were going to roll over in their grave if they knew their successor had been reduced to sneaky mission like this instead of honorable battle against threat to humanity. Though for some reason he had a feeling some of the past heroes would laugh at him instead, and tell him he had no zero talent in stealth. Especially the tiger like guy that haunted his dream sometimes with his jovial laughter and painful pat on the back.

"Still, this huge dome was built just for this stupid tournament?" It was unbelievable, richest company in the world or not Tenma didn't see how they justify wasting money for this farce.

Not to mention…

"If this meant to be epic remake of our legend, they at least should check that we're Greek in origin. Coliseum is legacy of Roman empire not ancient Greece."

If anything, the message this building sent to them was so wrong, after all Coliseum was battle arena for _slaves_ to fight, for _entertainment_ and not an honorable battle.

"It as if Kido's family go out on their way to spite on us…" He murmured softly. "Though my current mission is not mulling over implied insult to our honor…"

There it was, the faint trace of gold saint level cosmos he was looking for. He made his way towards the source, the warm energy beckoned him like the call of siren. He ignored the security personnel Kido corps hired, as saints could move faster than human's eyes could follow it was a simple task to bypass all security measures planted around the treasures.

"Found you…" Placed on the pedestal like the treasure it was, Sagittarius Gold Cloth. He hummed as he came closer, fingers brushing the smooth surface of the box. It opened under his touch, revealing golden centaur in shooting position. "Good evening, Sagittarius…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Seika poured Saori a cup of tea the younger girl accepted gratefully, "Hm… this new blend has a hint of vanilla in it."

The curly haired teen nodded, "I hope you like it Saori…"

"I love it." The lilac beauty replied evenly.

Tatsumi, their butler came forward with a stack of document in his tray. "Ojou-sama… reporters all over the world wanted to cover the tournament, is it wise to turn them down?"

Seika frowned at him, "Tatsumi… it's bad enough this tournament is viewed by public. Anymore publication is asking for trouble…"

Saori sipped her tea, wondering why Seika was so adamant on keeping media out of this tournament. Saori didn't really care, the tournament was still going well even if it was not broadcasted to the world. "I am more concerned about Cygnus and Phoenix… is there no news about them yet?"

Tatsumi stuttered, "I can't contact Phoenix…" Which he was secretly happy about, good riddance! "As for Cygnus… well." How to tell his mistresses that Hyouga told him that the Cygnus saint would come when he felt like it?! "He would be a bit late, he said…"

"I imagine he phrased differently to you, Tatsumi." Saori said evenly.

"Well-"

Saori shook her head, "I don't care, just make sure they come as soon as they can! We can't have people to lose interest in this tournament!"

Seika cringed, wondering if there was any other way to convince Saori that the tournament would be the death of them.

* * *

 **SS Hotel**

"Tenma is out?" Hyouga asked, looking around the room Shun shared with their leader.

Shun looked up from the book he read. "Yes, he said he is going to check out the condition of Gold Cloth they keep… just in case."

Hyouga was shaking his head at the incredulity, "Why don't we just take it back and drag the idiots with us, I would never know…"

"That's the fifteenth time you suggest the idea…" Shun pointed out. "But I agree with you, it would be less hassle and no fighting…"

"Leaving media nightmare because the tournament is cancelled to that Ojou would be a bonus." The highlight would be because no one would fight for her. "But seriously, checking the cloth's condition? What for? Tenma is no blacksmith…"

Shun closed his book, "Knowing Tenma it's just an excuse, it must be another mission we have no clearance for."

Hyouga narrowed his eyes at that, "Shun."

"Hm?"

"You're Tenma's closest friend." That was a statement rather than a question. "So I ask you… is it just me or Tenma is not…"

"Not what?"

Hyouga shook his head, "Never mind, Shun… good night." He closed the door and back to hallway of their hotel.

When they were young Hyouga always thought Shun's unwillingness to fight, his kindness, and self-sacrifice tendency-Tenma tried to curb it but it was still there- was unusual. He was not concerned about it when he was young; a child couldn't comprehend it. However, since he was pulled directly under Camus' wing, becoming part of Tenma's team… with Shun around Tenma, it became more glaring…

There was something unusual with Tenma and Shun, something magnetic he couldn't explain or comprehend. And there was the look Tenma had when Shun was around, there was kindness, affection and what else a close friend should have but there was also fear…

For some unfathomable reason, Tenma _fear_ for Shun.

* * *

 **Day 01, Galaxian War**

If Tenma thought the huge coliseum replica was a waste of money before, now he had no doubt Graude Foundation was throwing money like trash for it. There was the stupidly huge size, and the monitors all over the place for their audience to watch the match closely, and there's their retractable roof. All just for dramatic purpose of showing off night sky, and while he didn't resent technology like some of more traditional saints, it hit the idea -this was just for mundane entertainment- home.

 **"** **Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Graude Colliseum!  
The tournament will commence shortly,  
And before that, let us tell you a few words about the legend of Saints of Athena…  
The warrior of hope and-"**

Tenma was so glad it was his team Sanctuary sent to this mission, some of short tempered saints would be very tempted to struck the speaker for telling flattering legend of theirs after making a mockery of their duty with this tournament. Seriously, if they _knew_ saints' duty to the world they shouldn't slander them with making them fight just for fun!

 **"** **The rules are unrestricted,  
however if the fighter is out of the ring they would be disqualified.  
The condition of victory is if one of the fighter is unable to continue or surrender.  
Or saints that get three points of critical hit from their opponents could win." **

The Pegasus saint raised an eyebrow from his hiding place, which was in the open, blending with the crowd of excited audience. _'Unrestricted? In one hand since our technique diverse so much it's understandable, but as honorable saints shouldn't our battle be more restricted? And what's with out of the ring rule?'_

It was fortunate only bronze saints were competing, silver of gold wouldn't be able to restrict the battle within that tiny confinement they called a ring.

 **"** **Our screen will display computer calculation of speed, pressure and damage.  
The battle would be violent so those with weak heart, we recommend you to leave." **

Interesting that they prepared something like that to calculate saints' power. The lame warning was funny though. He tuned out the rest of the comment on how the saints will fight for glory of Gold Cloth.

 _"_ _That's a gold cloth?"_

 _"_ _It doesn't look like much."_

From the box alone Tenma supposed Sagittarius looked like an old relic rather than sacred armor of Athena. Speaking of Athena…

There she was, Kido Saori… the girl suspected to be the current reincarnation of Athena. She was a very beautiful girl, with familiar face that made his heart ache because the girl in his memory would never wear such a cool and aloof expression. She was walking the milky way above, as if floating in the sky. No cosmos, so it must be wire trick or something to make her seem like she was flying. They spared no expense to make this as dramatic as possible, didn't they?

 **"** **Ladies and gentlemen."** Kido Saori addressed her audiences, **"The saints of Athena's cloth have taken their form and name from their respective constellation, and that's why this event is named Galaxian Wars."**

That was the reason for the corny name?

 **"** **Now… each saint shall choose their fate!"** Then she raised her staff, ten golden lights fell from the sky towards gathering saints below.

String as fine as hair moved faster than the ball of light, manipulating the 'meteor' to fall on respective saints. Only select few noticed the shift in lottery, eyes narrowed a fraction at grey haired Berenis Coma saint who caught the golden meteor ball innocently as if it was a mere coincidence and not a product of his manipulation.

Shiryuu was one of them, "What's that for?" He asked as everyone's attention was drawn towards the tournament chart.

Shun stepped between Mei and Shiryuu, "If you have to know Shiryuu, we're not here to fight like you."

Why Shun of all people… "Very well, I didn't think it's meant to be a foul play…" But his tone was clear, he was keeping an eye on them.

 **Berenice Coma Vs Ursa Major Geki**

 **"** **Due to Cygnus Saint's late arrival, we will push second match forward."** The announcer informed the audience.

 ** _"_** ** _Kyaa! Akira-sama!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _He is so handsome!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Can he win against that big guy?!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Who cares! He is good looking!"_**

At first sight, majority of audience was partial towards Geki. Which was understandable because Mei was half Geki's size, both in width and length. Mei was fairly muscular for a boy his age but next to Geki he looked like a twig.

"I congratulate you to not run away from your first match, Akira…You and Shun seems more suitable to be idols than saint." He didn't remember Akira, then again there was one hundred of them so he was bound to not know everyone. "It seems Saints training is too harsh on you." He eyed Mei's white hair mockingly.

Akira or rather Mei sighed, he had heard that one comment too often. "Actually, I dyed my hair to this color in honor of my master…"

"In short you're teacher's pet." Geki summarized with a snort. "This would be a short battle."

Mei blinked at that, his cosmos burning like flame. "Is that all you can think of me?"

* * *

 **In Audience's seat**

 _[I told you other than Shiryuu they're a band of idiots.]_ Hyouga told him through their cosmos link.

Tenma had to admit Hyouga was right about Geki, the Ursa Major Saint didn't even notice that Mei's cosmos was much more powerful than his. It would be a short battle as he said, but not in his favor.

 **Back to the arena…**

Mei was no pacifist like his little brother, Shun. After his tutelage under DeathMask, he developed a taste for battle and blood. Nothing excessive like his master, but it was there. Still…

Whoosh!

"Stay still damn it!"

The lumbering fool couldn't even touch him and Mei wondered what Geki's master taught him for the last six years. Geki's movement had a lot of wasted energy, and full of opening. If the situation was different, he would have ended Geki before the bear saint could blink.

 _[Don't show off too much… displaying power far above other Bronze Saints is going to make people suspicious of you.]_ Tenma warned him.

Mei frowned as he dodged another grappling move from Geki, _[Technically I am not a Bronze Saint.]_ Berenice Coma was a special unranked cloth after all. _[But I see what you mean.]_ He replied as he decided to retaliate for the first time, elbowing the hulking saint on the stomach, sending him flying a couple of feet from his previous spot.

"Gah!"

 **"** **1586 KGW, Berenice Coma Saint had just attacked Bear Geki with a force that would have killed us normal human in instance!"**

Mei pondered, _[Is that much normal for Bronze saint? I hold back a lot.]_

 _[I wouldn't know…]_ The disciple of Cancer belatedly remembered he was asking to the wrong person. Tenma's Pegasus cloth was bronze in rank, but Tenma himself was anything but the lowest level in their rank. _[Try losing a little, don't make it looks like you're completely unmatched!]_

Seriously? Geki only could use his cosmos for enhanced strength, the lowest level of the low in cosmos use. He really had to try really hard to give Geki a chance to fight him in equal ground. Lacking inspiration, Mei slowed down and Geki grabbed his arms in powerful grip that would have crushed normal human like grapes.

 **"** **1450 KGW!"**

It was a strong grip but to Mei it felt like a love tap rather than anaconda like grip it meant to be. "That's all?"

Geki growled, "This is nothing!" The pressure increased but Mei didn't even flinch. "I have killed hundreds of bear in my grip! Compared to a bear, your body is as weak as a rat!"

Now Mei's feet no longer touching the ground, but his face was still impassive under 190KGW pressure Geki's grip put upon his body. "Training with bear, hm?" He inhaled softly, "Ne, Geki-kun. What are you fighting for in this Galaxian War? Is it the Gold Cloth? The glory or… something else?"

Geki's frown deepened as he applied more pressure but Mei didn't give any sign of discomfort. "It's our fate to fight! A saint lives to fight!" He growled to Mei.

The Berenice Coma saint frowned, "That's not wrong, but we're not fighting for fate… have you ever thought there're bigger thing? Saints fight for human race, the world and Athena…"

"I don't care about such thing! I am here to prove I'm the strongest!"

"Is that so?" He was just here to fight? "Such arrogance, being a saint means to be strong not for themselves and that alone would be your downfall." The older saint warned Geki, "And I am not a bear but a saint, Geki…" He murmured softly. "Playing along any longer with this farce would just hurt my pride as a saint."

"Hah!" Geki scowled, "What can you do?! Under my grip you won't be able to move-"

Suddenly an invisible force pried his fingers off of Mei's body one by one and the Berenice Coma saint slipped from his grip, landing lightly on his feet. "I don't need to move my body, Geki…" He swept his hand in a wide arc and the bear saint was sent flying by invisible force, crashing to the chain that bordering the arena before flipped over and out of the ring.

Silence…

 _[You do realize you just send someone that double your size just like slapping a pesky fly? You and your master fail subtlety forever!]_

Mei smiled nervously, "Oops?" Granted while his cloth was good at subtlety with invisible wire and all, Mei himself was bad at it like his master.

 ** _"_** ** _He just sent that big guy like Geki weight nothing?!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What the heck just happened here?!"_**

Shiryuu purposely blocked Mei on his way back to waiting room, shocking the older saint. "Berenice Coma saint…" Mei cocked his head to the side. "You're not a Bronze saint, aren't you?"

There was no point hiding it, and even though Shiryuu wording it as a question the tone was that of a statement. "Well… officially Berenice Coma cloth have no specific rank."

"You're not here to fight." Another statement rather than a question. "You're much more powerful than Geki… no, than any Bronze saint here and yet you try to hide your strength. Unfortunately, Geki is too weak…" To Shiryuu's eyes this seems more like a chore to the Berenice Coma.

Mei frowned, "And what are you fighting for in this tournament?" On the corner of his eyes he spotted his little brother, and Shun was moving towards them. _[Shun! Shiryuu has not suspected you… don't interfere.]_

 _[But-]_

"I will answer that in our fight… Berenice Coma." Shiryuu replied instead. "I will show my resolve with my cosmos."

"Good answer." Mei complimented to Shiryuu's retreating back. _'Being everyone's big brother was indeed a hard job.'_

Not to mention…

Shun looked conflicted because it seemed Shiryuu was developing a slight dislike to him, torn between defending him and feigning ignorance.

And Hyouga…

* * *

 **"** **We will proceed to the third match, Unicorn Jabu Vs Lionet Ban!"**

It seemed Hyouga really take his sweet time to be fashionably late.

The match between Jabu and Ban was not even worth mentioning, both are equal in power but Jabu was more skilled and agile.

 **"** **Winner! Unicorn Jabu!"**

Jabu exited the ring with smug expression, and stopped right in front of Mei. "I don't know what kind of trick you used against Geki but I will see you in final."

Mei blinked at that, _[Did he just decide he is going to win second round and third? He has some confidence.]_

 _[I can't see how Jabu could win against Shun.]_ Hyouga said with a mental snort. _[Not even I can pass Andromeda's chain defense easily.]_ It was so strong even Tenma had a hard time with it, Andromeda's defense was one of the strongest in their rank.

Shun didn't seem offended by Jabu's comment, _[Do we have to do this?]_

Jabu made some comment about Hyouga's tardiness and his mixed blood, Shun and Mei couldn't help but raised an eyebrow at that. Where did he get this racist view? Did he forget his own master was a foreigner too?

 _[Can I pull out from this mission?]_ Hyouga wondered out loud through their link.

 **"** **Due to participant Cygnus Saint had yet to arrive we,  
the committee have no choice but disqualify him.  
We will proceed to second round Berenice Coma VS Dragon."**

Tenma groaned at the announcement. _[Hyouga, make your dramatic entrance or whatever this instance. You're pushing it.]_

 _[Hai… hai, as you wish captain.]_

Shun whipped his head to the side where Hyouga was sneaking right behind the rest of participants. Jabu was oblivious that the object of conversation was right behind him. "Heh, it seems the tournament will progress quicker. I should thank Hyouga, that coward."

"Your gratitude is unnecessary." Arctic like voice interrupted, "Why don't you rest while I have my fight? I won't take too long if you're so impatient."

 **"** **Hyouga!"**

The Cygnus saint appeared in all his icy glory, his bluish white cloth gleaming under the lights. "Well… this is reunion of fellow orphan from Star Orphanage supposedly, a happy occasion if not for my order to eliminate all of you for participating in this farce."

"What did you say?!" Jabu growled, "I would like to see you try!"

Hyouga eyed Jabu coolly, "I won't be given this mission from sanctuary if I am not capable, Jabu…"

Shiryuu tensed, glancing at Mei whose expression didn't change even a fraction from Hyouga's announcement. _'This man… he is also-'_

Mei noticed Shiryuu's eyes on him and sighed inwardly, _[I am really no good at this kind of sneaky mission, am I not?]_

 _[Shun… your match is on second day, lay as low as you could.]_

 _[Hai.]_

* * *

 **Kido Sisters' Podium**

"Saori… we have a problem." Seika was as pale as a sheet of paper.

The younger Kido looked at her older sister with worry, Seika picked a call from her staff stationed near the saints' standby point and whatever she heard was shaking her to the core. "What is it, Seika-neesama?"

Seika swallowed, "Sanctuary… the main base of Saints sent Hyouga to punish saints we gathered for joining this competition. No… he said 'eliminate' he come to kill them." She couldn't believe this, Hyouga was here to kill his childhood friends!

"What?!" Saori stood up. "Eliminate them all?! Ridiculous!"

"It's not! Saori… Athena's saints exist to protect this world and human race! They're a sacred army of a goddess, and here we are." Seika gestured to the coliseum, the audience and the ring. "We pit them against each other in a tournament! This is a heresy to them!"

Saori froze, but Ojii-sama's last wish was… "Hyouga is just alone! He won't be able to beat every saints here on his own!" She sat back, "We can't stop now! If anything… this is just part of Ojii-sama's grand plan!"

Seika knew Saori's assessment made sense but in the same time was naïve, Hyouga… couldn't be the only one. Not to mention… even if Hyouga fail now, what stopping Sanctuary from sending someone worse?

 **"** **Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for waiting!  
We present you…  
Cygnus VS Hydra!" **

She knew this tournament would be more trouble than its worth...

* * *

 **Yeah, Tenma is just lazing around and watch... I know this second arc have much shorter chapter but I don't think I can write over 20K when it follow canon.  
**


	3. Chapter 02: Mock War

Chapter 02: Mock War

 **"** **Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for waiting!  
We present you…  
Cygnus VS Hydra!"**

It was the tensest battle of the day, after all Cygnus Hyouga came late and announce ominous threat of eliminating his fellow saints for their heresy. While whether or not Hyouga was going to kill them all, he had effectively killing the mood.

Ichi, the Hydra saint was not amused even though he was also laughing at Hyouga. "You think you can kill us all? You must be delusional, Hyouga…"

Hyouga was ticked, why no one here checked cosmos capacity of their opponent before talking?! _[Hey, can I go all out?]_

Tenma wondered why Hyouga even bothered to ask, _[No, the restriction is the same… no fatal injury, no breaking their cloth.]_ Their squad leader reminded him.

He wanted to break Ichi, cloth _and_ dignity both. _[Che.]_

 _[Unless of course you're going to drag the cloth to Jamir yourself.]_

 _[Fine.]_

Hyouga cut the mental link, eyeing Ichi who had taken a snake like stance and circling him like a feline predator. _'Oh right… Hydra Saint.'_ Hyouga snorted, "Actually I'm also here for the prize Graude Foundation keep, it belongs to _us_ so it's just right for us to take it back. It's just convenient to fight for it, just so we won't look like a thief to the world…"

Ichi clicked his tongue, "Killing us all? Taking back the gold cloth?" The Hydra saint repeated, "I really hate an arrogant people like you…"

"Oh? What're you going to do to stop me then?"

"I will send you straight to hell!" Ichi roared as he brought down his claw.

 **Back in Audience Seat…**

Tenma was ticked, tapping his feet impatiently. "Hyouga… you waste too much time posing." Seriously, the battle had begun and they wasted three minutes just to piss each other off?!

Camus was going to hear this!

* * *

 **Back to the arena…**

Hyouga shuddered as he dodged Ichi's attack. _'Did I just get myself in trouble?'_ He wondered mentally. His moment of distraction cost him, a little. Ichi caught him, delivering a punch to his solar plexus.

"Ugh!"

"Got you!"

That was just sad, Hyouga supposed as he parried Ichi's attack with his arm guard, and the Hydra saint revealed the nasty surprise that was curved claw that latched on his armor.

"Hi hi hi… my claw is sharp enough to pierce your armor." Hyouga was not impressed, pulling the claw off of his armor. "And of course, it's also poisoned." He added as if it was an afterthought.

Hyouga narrowed his ice blue eyes at Ichi, "And what are you going to do? Walk away or wait until I succumb to your poison?"

"No, that would be boring, right?"

Since he supposed to be terrible executioner of sanctuary Hyouga was not going to give Ichi even a taste of superiority over him, dodging the incoming punch before kicking the Hydra saint with enough force to make Ichi hurl.

"Gah!"

He stretched his arm open towards Ichi, "Let's see… Hydra Cloth, designed based on mythology of The Lernaean Hydra that lives in a swamp. A many headed snake that couldn't be killed because its head regenerated infinitely… so I guess your cloth could regrow its claw too huh? Maybe there's other part of your armor that could grow the claw too… Hydra have many poisonous heads after all."

Ichi halted at that, not expecting Hyouga to learn the secret of his cloth so quickly. "How do you?"

"Knowledge about Greek mythology is second to knowing cosmos and Saint code, idiots…" Hyouga wondered if other Bronze saint was all just brawn without brain, they didn't even learn the myth to learn secret of their opponent.

"So what? You're still poisoned! Another dose of my poison and you're dead!"

Hyouga smirked, catching Ichi's fist. "Do you know my constellation is associated with water and ice? So… even though I can't burn the neck of Hydra to prevent it from regenerating I can do this!" The ice saint declared, freezing the fist he caught all the way to Ichi's elbow.

Ichi yelped in pain, holding his freezing arm. "Argh! You! You… your touch is ice cold! How could you-"

-100 degree Celsius said the temperature indicator on the screen above the ring.

 _"That's so cold!"_

 _"The air is misty…"_

Hyouga smirked, "By the way about your poison you're waiting to finish me off…" Hyouga waved the arm that was pierced, showing the smooth surface of his ice like armor. "It never reached my skin in the first place, this is armor of ice… your poison _freeze_ before it could harm me."

"Damn you, Hyouga!" Ichi scowled, backing away.

Hyouga smirked, _[Now then… for the closing show~]_ He pulled his fist, " **Diamond Dust!"**

All eyes were wide in shock when Hydra Ichi was no more, replaced by an ice sculpture likeness, immortalizing his horrified expression. Hyouga walked towards the sculpture, a smirk painted on his lips.

Jabu howled, "Don't you dare Hyougaaaaa!"

Hyouga waited for the announcer to declare him the winner, grabbing the frozen Ichi and rushed pass other saints. Jabu and Shiryuu moved to stop him, but as soon as Hyouga was out of sight from public he destroyed Ichi to pieces.

CRASH!

Hyouga smirked, "One down…"

Jabu, Nachi and Shiryuu stared in horror at what left of Ichi. Pieces of ice, gleaming under the light of the coliseum.

"Hyouga… you! YOU!" Jabu sputtered in horror and anger. "How dare you!"

The ice saint harrumphed, "I told you… this is an order from Sanctuary, no hard feeling… I simply obey." He told Jabu as he walked pass the fuming saint. "You're next… remember, this is the iron clad law of Athena's saints. Turn back from this tournament and beg for forgiveness… perhaps you will get some mercy."

"Law you said…" Nachi repeated, trembling in anger. "You killed Ichi! A comrade!"

He eyed them coolly, "Are you even listening, Nachi? Where did you think the order come from? You guys are deemed outlaw already, you're no comrade of mine…"

Shiryuu gritted his teeth, "So I am next, huh? Berenice Coma Akira?"

Jabu and Nachi turned to Mei with shocked expression. "You?"

Mai sighed, "Arara… I was hoping my cover could hold on until the next day at least…" He turned to Hyouga. "You even come fashionably late to this _tournament_ to alleviate suspicion."

"I come late just because I feel like it." Hyouga corrected.

Jabu growled, "Don't think you can get all of us as easily you get Ichi! You damn traitor!"

Hyouga and Mei burst to laughter, "Traitor? Right back at you, Jabu… You're the traitor here, rogue saints who has betrayed saint' code of honor."

All of them except Shun froze at that, doubt began to creep up to their heart.

Shiryuu stepped forward, "My master… he let me go to fight in this, are you saying-"

"…Well…" Mei began, "Who knows when it comes to Libra Dohko… Roushi perhaps has his own purpose to let you go joining this farce."

Hyouga nodded, "Well… you, Akira and I are different from others. We're disciple of Gold Saints after all."

That revelation shocked other Bronze saint, "Disciple of Gold saints?" Jabu recalled distant memory, in which Hyouga introduced his 'grand' master. "So, what?"

Mei gestured towards Shiryuu, "About whether you're next or not, well… it's troubling because we can't have you eliminated as we please."

Shiryuu narrowed his eyes, "You don't want to get in trouble with my master…" He deduced, of all things that made him spared was politic?! The idea sickened Shiryuu, Saints are honorable and chivalrous defender of humanity! That they would dabble in politic was just sickening!

Hyouga and Mei exchanged glance, wondering if Shiryuu had any idea of Sanctuary's political climate for the last few years. Most likely not, Roushi had distanced himself from sanctuary after all. "Old master or not he still has to answer to the Pope and sanctuary…"

"And we're no murderer…" Mei added, "We're simply here as enforcer of our law, and regardless of what you think about where your loyalty should lies…" He gave meaningful glance at Jabu and general direction of Kido sisters, "The moment you become a saint, it belongs to Athena, Sanctuary and the world…"

"Fighting in this tournament…" Hyouga trailed off, "Is an ultimate betrayal."

With that as parting words, Hyouga and Mei left the colosseum. Later they found out that Geki was missing from hospital, much to Jabu's anger and horror.

* * *

 **Kido's Manor**

"You have to disqualify them, Saori-ojousama!" Jabu presented his case, "They killed Ichi and Geki!"

Saori closed his eyes, "Geki and Ichi would have killed Akira and Hyouga when they have the chance…" Jabu stopped at that, "Are you upset that Akira and Hyouga came not to fight as your rival but… as executioner?"

Jabu couldn't deny that, he felt betrayed but in the same time he couldn't defend himself… Hyouga and Akira was right he had broken the code of saints. But in the first place his loyalty was with Saori-ojousama not with Athena or Sanctuary!

"Not to mention…" Kido Seika added from her position beside Saori. "There's no rule about killing your opponent in this tournament, and we can't disqualify Hyouga and Akira just because they come with their own agenda. Especially on mission from sanctuary… if anything I think it would be wise to give up everything."

Saori frowned at her sister. "Oneesama! How could you?"

"if the rest of the boys go back to Sanctuary and repent they may have a chance to be pardoned!" Seika argued. "I watch your match! Akira and Hyouga were just playing with Geki and Ichi!"

Jabu tensed when Seika turned to him, "And you said they're direct disciple of Gold Saints?' The Unicorn saint nodded tensely. "From what I know difference between bronze to silver rank and silver to gold are like heaven and earth… and from what I see it's obvious Akira and Hyouga are much stronger than you all."

Jabu protested, "No! I can beat him!"

Saori and Seika doubted that very much, "Have you figured out Hyouga's ice attack and Mei's telekinesis then?"

The Unicorn saint stopped at that, "I…"

 **SS Hotel**

"That went well… not as smooth as I liked but I can't complaint." Tenma nodded to himself, sitting cross-legged on his bed while his team scattered on the floor, bed and chair before him.

Hyouga snorted, "Of course you can't, you're just watching."

Mei agreed, "And doing a good job at it."

Shun sighed at them. "Guys…" He cut the incoming argument, "Don't start, please."

Tenma gave Shun a grateful look before turning towards two cages like one used to house circus animal beside them with reproachful glance, "Anyway… these two-"

 _"Let me out of here!"_

 _"Why can't I use my cosmos?! Damn it!"_

Came the muffled shout of their prisoner but none pay any heed to them, trapped inside the cage that had been enhanced by the same seal from cape sunion. "Two down, three to go." Namely Nachi, Jabu and perhaps Shiryuu. Though the dragon saint's fate was still up to debate. Sanctuary would issue a warning to Roushi about his misbehavior, but whether the Libra saint would heed it was up to the oldest saint.

"I am not pulling that Houdini like trick ever again." Hyouga growled, recalling how he had teleported Ichi away after knocking the Hydra saint out, replacing the idiot with ice sculpture likeness and made it as if he had killed Ichi. It was a split-second move, and no one had looked closer to the sculpture that was just barely resemble Ichi.

Shiryuu was so shocked, he didn't pay close attention at all. Which was a relieve, because out of everyone Hyouga was sure Shiryuu would figure it out if he was calmer.

"Are we keeping them here until Galaxian War is over?" Shun wondered. "Or we're shipping them to Sanctuary?"

Hyouga scowled, "I vote for the second option!" Even if they had Sanctuary private soldiers stationed to guard Ichi and Geki he would feel much better if these idiots were kneeling before his grand-master to take responsibility for their idiocy.

Tenma disagree, "They're not going anywhere anytime soon… and as for when this farce of a war would be over… soon. We're not wasting time any longer."

Mei frowned, "As you wish, leader…"

"I need to go, return to our hotel and rest." And with that Tenma vanished from sight.

A temporary silence filled the void he left, and Shun spoke up. "Something is bothering Tenma."

"Why do you think so?"

"Well…" Shun trailed off, emerald like eyes looked up in memory. "During our previous missions… Tenma is not exactly the calmest leader or a patient one." He was very emotion and more often than not Shun had to stop him from charging in blindly. "But in this mission, I feel he is holding back a lot and struggle with impatience for some reason I can't comprehend…"

Hyouga and Mei exchanged glance. "If it's not detrimental to our mission shouldn't we leave him be?"

"I am worried."

"You always worry, Shun."

* * *

 **Kido's Manor**

She didn't show it to Jabu but she was shaken that someone died under her watch, by the hands of another orphan her grandfather took in. Someone who should be in the same boat as Ichi and Geki but… they turned their back on everything she believed in. Her grandfather gave them a purpose, she thought it was enough to make them loyal or at least believed there was a merit in Galaxian War.

Hyouga and Akira disagreed, their loyalty belonged to Sanctuary and they called the others traitor instead. Saori was not there but she saw the look on their eyes after the tournament ended for the day, they had doubt in their eyes… Like they had been snapped awake from a bad dream.

They said, her grandfather had driven the others to ultimate betrayal as a saint.

"Saori…" Seika called her, snapping her out of her thought. "You will catch a cold." Chided the older sister as draping a warm knitted wrap around her shoulder. "Why don't you rest now, it's been a hard day… and staying in the terrace so late is not healthy for you.

The lilac haired beauty nodded, "Thank you, Onee-sama… you should go to bed yourself. I want to finish this pot before I rest." She gestured towards the still steaming pot of tropical tea, in which the fruits soaked in tea had lost the vivid color and the amber liquid had delicate of fruity sweetness she loved.

Seika sighed, "Alright." Saori always loved staying as long as she could outside, watching the night sky. It was calming to the younger Kido and after what happened today Seika supposed she needed this quiet moments. "Just don't stay too late, I will fetch you myself once it's midnight." That would give Saori another hour of serenity under the star.

"Hai, Onee-sama." Saori returned, glancing briefly at retreating back of her sister. And now, she was alone in the terrace…

The silence was comforting and the tea soothed her nerves, she won't get a good sleep tonight but her frayed nerves needed this. "Haaa…" She let out a long sigh.

"There's a saying that when you sigh, a happiness also leave you together with the air you exhale?" A masculine voice said, snapping her out of her musing.

Saori was in the middle of putting her cup to the saucer on the table, shock travelled from her spine to her hands and so the tea spilled over the saucer. Her eyes were wide in surprise as she saw a boy around her age sitting on the railing of their balcony. He had spiky dark brown hair and eyes in lighter shade, his skin had healthy tan that suggest he spent a lot of her time indoor. He was also fairly tall for his age and muscular, in overall pretty plain in appearance.

The cloth he wore was pure white with silver tint, he… was a saint!

Saori stood up in anticipation, "Who are you?" Strange, this man could be an assassin send to kill her by Sanctuary but she couldn't bring herself to be scared. True, this saint didn't look intimidating but even Shun had proven looks means nothing for saints when power was concerned.

He walked towards her and took the unoccupied seat across hers Seika had vacated. Then he poured himself a cup of tea. "Do you mind, milady? I think I need a cup of tea for this."

Saori blinked at the young saint, her heart pounded against her ribcage. Could she take this as a gesture that he was not her for her lives? "You may have a cup of tea." She would chide him for taking the cup before asking for permission, but at least he asked. Though Saori had that her opinion on courtesy didn't matter to him.

She licked her lips nervously, "Who are you?" The question she uttered felt alien to her, as if she shouldn't ask. She should have known… know what?

He took a sip of the tea, licking her lips before drinking the rest in one gulp. Saori frowned at the inelegant way of drinking, forgetting her confusion. "Well…" He poured himself another cup. "I am Pegasus saint of this generation…"

Pegasus saint?

His brown eyes gazed straight at hers, "Tenma… Pegasus Tenma."

She blinked at the name and on reflex brought her fingers to her lips, surprised to find them curved up in amusement.

"That's the kind of reaction my Japanese comrades have when they learned my given name…" The newly revealed Tenma said before taking a sip of his tea, his eyes never leaving hers.

Saori tensed, not because of fear but because she felt Tenma was… 'assessing' her? It as if he was expecting her for something…

But what?

"Te-"

"I didn't give you permission to call me by my given name." He cut her off before she could complete the name. "You should call me by my constellation…"

Saori bristled before she caught herself, why she felt irritated he didn't let her to address him familiarly?! This was a stranger, one that might be her to kill her! "Pegasus then…" She tried the name and she felt it was so cold. She addressed the other saint in Galaxian War by their constellation name so why… "Are you… a Japanese?"

He certainly could pass as one, and his name… "No, I am a Greek… but I am named after a Japanese."

"Do you come to kill me?" She asked, there was no emotion whatsoever in her voice as she said this. Instantly she regretted asking, he looked hurt.

Tenma frowned at her, his expression somber. "Is that what you think of us? That we would come to kill you at the dead of the night like an assassin?" She stopped at that, "Are my fellow saints showing no dignity and benevolence for you to think that I am here to lower myself to that level, Kido Saori-san?"

Saori faltered before regaining her composure, "I mean no insult, but I think it's a fair assessment since Hyouga and Akira are joining this tournament for no other reason to wreck it for heresy against Sanctuary… as the sponsor and supervisor of this tournament I don't think the idea that my life is in danger from you is ridiculous. I would be a fool to think otherwise."

He blinked at her before his eyes narrowed, "True…" He conceded, eyes closed as he took another hearty gulp.

Saori glanced at him, eyes widened when she saw that pool of brown of his eyes gazed at her with something akin to doubt and disappointment. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest, she felt her ling constricting and struggling to breathe. She felt fear… not for her life, strangely even now she didn't fear for herself.

 _'_ _Don't…'_ her heart cried out, but she didn't know what it wanted. _'Please don't!'_

The Pegasus saint swirled the cup gently, and the amber liquid it contained spun lazily. He was so absorbed by it, he didn't notice the goddess-incarnate's internal turmoil. "I suppose even if I ask kindly for you to cancel the tournament, you won't listen…"

She almost shook her head, but caught herself. Was that denial that she won't as he said, or she would if he asks, she had no idea.

 _'_ _Don't…'_

"It's my grandfather's last wish." A line she repeated over and over again for the last few weeks, whenever her sister tried to change her mind.

His lips pushed to a grim line as his eyes narrowed sharply at her, once again her heart ached. "A dying wish hm? Your grandfather's will is… your reason to insult us with this mockery of a war?!" He asked in indignant tone. "Such a petty reason… preposterous!"

It was her turn to feel insulted, standing up to her full height and glaring down at him. "My grandfather was a great man! Don't you dare to insult him! He-"

"I don't care of a dead man like Kido!" He hissed, standing up from his seat. "What I care about is you!" Pegasus declared, pointing his index finger at Saori.

She flushed red, "Me?!"

"Yes! You!" He confirmed, "Kido Mitsumasa started this plan… sending orphans all over the world to get his hands on our sacred cloth, and you know what?! We don't care! The children were welcomed to try earning them fair and square! Through sweat and blood! It's never a problem to us!"

What?

"But this tournament… Galaxian War is completely different kettle of fish!" He continued, eyes blazing with anger. "This farce… pitting our comrades in battle without honor! Without righteous cause! An entertainment!" He listed on, ignoring her flinch at each of them.

"You start this tournament on behalf of a dead man who has no idea what he was doing! They're fresh out of their training ground! They shouldn't be here to compete for a gold cloth they have no right for! You condemn them with dishonor that we're forced to put them down!"

Saori trembled, unable to return any of it. "I…"

"And that's not even the worst thing!" He was raising his voice now, his breathe came up short as if he was releasing every pent-up frustration he felt since this mission began. "You!" He pointed at her again, and Saori recoiled. "You didn't start this on _your_ own will! And you have no resolution to see this stupid tournament through!"

Her eyes began to water, she wanted to defend herself but there was nothing she could say. He was right that the tournament was Grandfather's wish, and she felt obligated as his good granddaughter to fulfill it. She was scared when Hyouga and Akira came forward with intention to end it with force, because it was dishonorable… her grandfather wasn't that kind of man! He couldn't be wrong!

Tenma looked away, he looked pained and Saori felt it… all this time she knew she had been cruel and selfish towards the orphans. Seika taught her compassion and kindness, she regretted her action but that's it… she was just a child that didn't know better. It was a product of her upbringing. But this time, she really feel it. The foreign emotions called guilt, shame and regret.

"I… I…"

 _I am sorry…_

"I can't acknowledge you…"

"Huh?!" It felt like thunder of Zeus himself had struck her, and Saori could hear her own heart pounding loudly. "What did you…"

He turned his back on her, walking away. "I can't acknowledge someone like you… You're just a foolish little girl who yearn approval of a dead man."

 _No, please don't!_

"You're _not_ her…" He declared before jumping over the railing and disappeared through the darkness of the night.

"NO!" She yelled as she fell on her knees.

Harried footsteps rushed towards her, and the door to the terrace slammed open by Seika and Tatsumi. "Saori?!"

"Ojou-sama?!"

Saori was catatonic when Seika pulled her to a warm embrace. "Saori?! What's wrong dear?"

Usually surrounded by Seika's warmth soothed her but this time Saori broke down in tears. "Huwaaa! No! No! This can't be happening! I am scared!" She sobbed and wailed to Seika's chest.

Seika was confused and fear for her sister, since their grandfather's death this was the first time Saori was this shaken. "You're scared…?" She repeated. "Saori… it's alright, your big sister is here for you."

"Please…" Saori pleaded, there was no dignity just a desperate and frightened girl. "Please don't leave my side."

That was when Seika realized, Saori's eyes were on her but the goddess incarnation was not looking at her. This plea was not for Seika but someone else.

"Please… don't."

Who was it? It was then Seika noticed there were two used cup of tea on the table, Saori had not been alone.

 **"** **Don't leave my side… please stay!"**

 _My Pegasus… Tenma!_

* * *

 **Please Review!  
**

 **Yeah... I have been terrible to poor Saori. Sorry but this girl need to be taken down a peg or two during this tournament. It's not that Saori is a completely a terrible person as some fic portray her as, she is just a little girl who try her best to follow Kido's wish because she thought her grandfather know the best...  
Unfortunately he DID NOT as Seika and Tenma pointed out repeatedly, the man thinks since Saori is Athena it would work out _somehow_ and really... Saori in canon is so lucky Seiya and co are good boys, well at least Seiya and Shun, the rest just follow them because of friendship.  
**

 **Not that Shiryuu and Hyouga are not as kind, but they're logical type of persons I can't imagine they will just follow Saori because she say she is Athena. In my opinion these two tagged along with Seiya and Shun because they can't leave the two on their own. Ha ha ha It's just how the mechanic of the team in canon works in my head...**

 **Of course in this fic it shift a lot...**

 **Tenma as you can see feels betrayed by Saori. While Sasha was taken by Sanctuary not by her own will, in the end she lead them not just out of sense of duty and do it WELL because she come to love her saints as Sasha. He didn't expect Saori to be Sasha of course, the same way he is not the _same_ Tenma of LC. However finding out the disastrous tournament happen just because Saori is _following_ a dead man's last wish is the last straw to him. Believe it or not Tenma would be happier if Saori said she start it because she feel it's the right thing to do. He won't question her much why... she is the Goddess of Wisdom after all, it works that way in LC. **

**He is a simple guy, and his devotion to Athena is equally simple. Saori of course failed spectacularly in this chapter, because her justification is someone else's will not hers and shaken to her core by Tenma's words. She didn't remember him, but instinctively I think all Athena's reincarnation know her Pegasus saint. So even though Saori didn't understand but in her very soul she know she had done something really wrong.**


End file.
